What ifNarusaku 1
by Dutchman Sjorsie
Summary: What if naruto had learned how to get sakura to like him from Jiraya? set after time skip! Oneshot Narusaku!


Welcome back to my what if series…

Title: What if… Naruto Sakura 1

This time, it will be about Naruto and Sakura. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This takes place in Naruto Shippuuden and has spoilers for episode 1.

Two pairs of feet walked along the road of Konoha. It was a nice warm day, a typical summer day. The two guards, Isumo and Kotetsu, were lazily hanging in the guard house. Not as lazy as Shikamaru, but you get the point.

The village was nice and quiet, and nothing seemed wrong. But to some of the ninja's, known as the Konoha Eleven. They knew that if a certain number one knucklehead ninja came back, the village would be normal again. One of them missed Naruto a lot. It was his teammate Haruno Sakura. She had trained under the hokage and now was like a mini Tsunade.

As Naruto and Jiraya walked through the gates, the guards got up and looked at them in disbelieve. Both ninja's had been gone for two and a half years. "Hey, is that…" Kotetsu said, looking at them. "yeah…I think so." Isumo said back.

As Naruto walked to his high spot on top of a telephone mast, he looked around Konoha. He noticed, that almost nothing had changed. In the Hokage mountain, he could see that the face of old lady Tsunade had been carved in it. Then, he heard a voice calling him.

As he jumped down, he saw a head of pink hair standing on the ground, looking up at him.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as she stared at him. 'oh my god.' She thought. 'he looks totally different now.' "Hey there, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while smiling at her. He had missed her much on his training. The training was harsh, but thinking about the promise he made to Sakura made him do it.

"Hey, are you taller then me now?" Sakura said surprised. Naruto looked up at the hand above him. "Yeah, I guess I am. It has been a long time, Sakura-chan." He said smiling. Sakura blushed a bit, and raised her index finger to her lips. "And? Do you think I look more womanly now?"

Jiraya coughed , but Sakura ignored it. But to Naruto, the cough made him remember the training he had on the way back…about thirty minutes earlier…

-----------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------

Naruto and Jiraya walked over the path. Suddenly, Jiraya spoke up. "If we get back to the village, what are you going to do?" Naruto blinked. He didn't expect that question. "Well, I am going to see or the village changed much. And I am going to eat ramen. And I am going to greet my friends! Especially Sakura-chan. I missed her a lot!" he said, a glint in his eyes.

Jiraya laughed at him. "Still talking about her huh? Well, I tell you what. I am going to teach you how to talk to that girl!" he said with his Jiraya the sannin look. Naruto just looked at him and said: "Well okay…But no pervy stuff!" he said with a glare. Jiraya pouted. "But that's the fun part…okay, here is what you need to do…"

---------------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK------------------------------

As Naruto remembered that part, he smiled. He knew exactly what to say…

"Sakura-chan, you are the one that kept me training. Always I thought about you from before I went to training. If I look at you right now, I see a beautiful women that…"

He looked back at Jiraya to see or he should continue with the plan he had told him. Jiraya urged him to continue by moving his hand. Sakura meanwhile was blushing and looked at Naruto with big eyes.

Naruto inhaled again and continued: "grew a lot…especially around the…"

"Chest part." There could be heard saying from two mouths. One was Jiraya, who was talking with Naruto the whole time in his head and just said the last part himself.

Naruto and Sakura, who was pissed off of course, looked behind Jiraya to see the other speaker. It was Tsunade.

"That was the moment I smashed him away when he tried to hit on me. Naruto, you are lucky you at least showed that you hesitated. Don't listen to that pervert again if he says he got hints how to get a girl."

As Jiraya paled, Tsunade walked up to him, grabbed him at his throat and threw him away.

As Jiraya flew through the air, he thought: 'Well, it isn't that bad…' then, Sakura hit him away and out of the city.

Naruto looked at Sakura as she huffed and looked at Naruto. She glared. As she came walking towards him, still glaring, she said: "Do you have anything to say to yourself?"

Naruto paled. "Whoa, wait Sakura-Chan! I was only saying those things because Ero-Sannin told me! Seriously, it wasn't my idea!"

Sakura was now right in front of him, but she looked a bit sad. "So…you didn't mean all those things? About me being beautiful that grew a lot…and my…my chest…" She blushed when she said that.

Naruto of course, looked confused. "Huh? No of course I meant all of that…I added that myself. The pervert just said that I had to say something about your chest but I didn't like that so I added some other things…and I never go back on my word! Believe it!"

Tsunade looked from the side. 'Well well, what have we here.' She thought. As Sakura looked at Naruto, she blushed. Then, she said: "Well Naruto, i…would like to add something to that…you…have grown too….you look like your much stronger now…and…I want to give you something…" she leaned in close.

Naruto looked at her. He didn't get it until he saw her come close towards his face with her lips…he closed his eyes when Sakura did.

After the kiss, they both smiled, blushed and looked at each other. Then, they walked off, to go eat some ramen together.

Meanwhile, Jiraya was standing next to Tsunade, who was smiling at the two. "Told you I could get them together." Jiraya said smugly while Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Now…about that bet…" Jiraya began as he flashed a smirk at Tsunade…

That's it guys! Ive been walking with this idea for a while…please review!

Sjorsie


End file.
